April Perkins-Zimmer
April Perkins-Zimmer was a suspect in the murder investigation of her mother, June Perkins, in Stay Together, Die Alone (Case #3) and vampire cosplayer Logan Knightley (Case #4). Profile April is an attorney and the husband of Aaron Zimmer. She is the daughter of June and August Perkins. She is the sister of May Perkins, the aunt of March Perkins, and the niece of November Perkins. She has brown hair and wears earrings. In her first appearance, it is known that she lifts weights and speaks German. In her second appearance, she gets scratches on her face. It is known that she drinks whiskey and wears makeup. Role in Case(s) Stay Together, Die Alone Phoebe Yates and the player first approached April when they found April's errand on the bulletin board, telling the victim to get some meat and eggs in the market in the mainland. Phoebe was angered by how April had the gall to order her mother around, but April defended herself by saying that June volunteered to make her stay in the mansion as cozy as possible. April said that she was only there on vacation away from her job and her family. April claimed to be very busy, so June wanted to appease her. April then became angry, grumbling to herself about how coming to the mansion was a mistake as she was then being bothered by the police. April was interrogated afterwards after Gabriella Harrison revealed that the victim's will stated that she would get the mansion. April shrugged it off, stating that the mansion was just another burden for her to carry. Phoebe left early to vent about how April was acting. March cried about her mother and her aunt fighting. After May said that she did not care about her family, April snapped and almost fought back. April soon revealed that she was secretly honored by the inheritance, and regretted not being able to talk to her family, and especially her now late mother. April was proven innocent after May was incarcerated for June's murder. April freaked out while telling the player that March was missing. April said that after she got reports of May's death, she told March, and she ran away. She cried, not wanting to have the guilt of a child's sadness and death in her. Phoebe told April to calm down, which showed that she was finally tolerating her. The Stakes Are High April was first interrogated after she revealed herself during her husband's conversation with Jackson Walters and the player. April expressed shame on her sister's death and told the player that her niece was doing fine. She also said that she knew that her husband was freaking out over some kind of vampire, but she had no clue other than that. She said that her husband often freaked out over conspiracy theories like that and it would stop eventually. She was again interrogated after Officer Baxter McDonald told Jackson and the player that she held records of the victim. April said that the victim's name was Logan Knightley. She admitted that she was the attorney who would defend the victim in his upcoming physical assault case regarding a biting incident in the local casino if he was still alive. She said she did not bother to read the details of the case yet as the case was just newly filed. April was interrogated again when Jackson and the player found a note on the casino telling Logan that she quit. April revealed that she always read the details of a case immediately. Feeling hopeless without a little bit of deceit, April asked Logan to cooperate with her so she could get him an innocent verdict. Logan promised to do so but failed to live up to his promises. April felt hopeless as the trial drew closer and she tried to get Logan to do something but he still refused. April decided to quit before it would stress her out even further. April was found innocent again after cosplayer Flora Ward was incriminated for the murder of Logan Knightley. Case Appearances *Stay Together, Die Alone (Case #3) *The Stakes Are High (Case #4) *Trial by Fire (Case #6; mentioned)